


Sick As A Dog

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sick Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is sick, and James takes care of him.





	Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Sirius is sick and James just being a good bf and taking care of him. Fluff and long. Thank you.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/174377343790/sirius-is-sick-and-james-just-being-a-good-bf-and)

Sirius was standing in the kitchen when James got home. He didn’t turn towards the door when James closed it, and didn’t say anything.

“Sirius?”

Slowly, Sirius turned to face him. He was sweating even though it wasn’t hot in their flat, he looked pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes despite the fact that James knew he’d gotten a full night’s sleep last night. “Hm?”

James walked closer, seeing that Sirius’s eyes were glassy and he was having trouble getting his eyes to focus.

Sirius blinked, noticing him for the first time. “James! When did you get home?”

“Er, just now. You alright baby?” He felt Sirius’s forehead with the back of his hand and winced sympathetically. “Oof. You’re burning up.” He paused and looked around the room. “What were you doing in the kitchen?”

“I… that is a good question, Jamie. When I remember, you’ll be the first person I tell.”

James chuckled, grabbing Sirius’s hand and leading him to their bedroom. “Come on, let’s get you changed.”

Sirius snuggled down in fuzzy pyjamas and the fluffiest blanket they had. “I don’t wanna go to sleep,” he pouted, despite the fact that he was already in bed and obviously tired.

“Liar,” James said fondly. He brushed Sirius’s hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. “There’s water and snacks on the bedside table, but come and get me if you need anything else, okay? I’m going to be out there working on Remus’s new textbook.”

Sirius hummed and burrowed his face into the pillow.

James piddled around for a minute in the living room, expecting Sirius to come out wanting something. When that didn’t happen, he shrugged to himself and started setting up. He turned on the radio, wincing when it came blaring out. Hurriedly, he turned it down, looking at the door to see if it had woken Sirius up.

It didn’t look like it had, so he got the manuscript out and set to work.

About half an hour later, the bedroom door opened and James heard Sirius shuffle out. His eyes were slitted against the light, and he still had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak.

“Hey babe,” James said quietly. “You okay?”

Sirius didn’t answer, just sat on the couch and plopped his head in James’s lap.

James pet his hair and continued working. Sirius didn’t move until James shook him, nearly an hour later when he was done for the night. Sirius whined and shook his head, turning his face into the fabric. “You’re gonna get cranky if you sleep out here. C’mon,” he coaxed, gently helping Sirius into standing. He tucked him back in, then quickly got ready for bed, easing himself in so he didn’t disturb Sirius. James was certain that Sirius wasn’t fully awake for any point that night.

He woke up when Sirius tried to stand and fell off the bed in a tangle of blankets and sheets. “Bugger!”

James crawled to the side and peered over the mattress to see him. “You okay?”

Sirius glared at him, but with a halo of fluffy blanket and the fact that he was sick, he looked more like- well, like Padfoot when someone said something mean about him or wouldn’t give him the ball: pitiful.

“You’re not screaming,” James noted, climbing off bed and kneeling beside him to help free him from his cloth prison. “So nothing’s broken. That’s good. We both know how miserable you are when you go to St. Mungo’s. Of course if this doesn’t go away tomorrow, we’ll have to.”

“James,” he said, sounding betrayed.

“If! I said _if_.”

“You’re trying to get rid of me,” he whined piteously.

“I’m really, really not.” He got Sirius out of the blankets and immediately pulled him in for something that was less a hug and more James just holding what was his. “See? You couldn’t escape if you wanted to.”

“Mmph. Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“‘M thirsty. The bottle’s empty. I can’t find my wand. Or your’s.”

“I’ll be right back.” He kissed Sirius’s forehead and stood, returning a minute later with another water bottle. Sirius hadn’t moved from the floor, but he was leaning against the bed with a blanket draped over his legs, so that was an improvement.

“Where’s m’ wand?”

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. “Why?”

“Why do you nee’ a reason?” Sirius returned defensively.

“We agreed, after last time, that neither of us got wands when we’re sick.”

Sirius frowned, clearly hoping that James hadn’t remembered. He took the water bottle and chugged half of it, ignoring James cautioning him to go slower.

“The telly was shooting sparks, Sirius,” James reminded him.

“It’s Muggle, it was probably s’posed to be doing that.”

“No it wasn’t. We asked Lily _and_ Remus _and_ Peter to make sure, remember?”

“You’re mean,” Sirius mumbled.

“What do you even want your wand for?”

He shook the half-empty bottle pointedly.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“For me to drink?” Sirius asked, because even sick he’s a little shit.

“If you’re going to do this, I’m going back to sleep.”

“James,” he whinged, “don’t leave me down here.”

James huffed a laugh and helped him up. The sheet and duvet took some work to set right, but after a couple minutes he was laying on their extremely comfortable bed going to sleep. He wished he could cuddle Sirius, but he knew better than to do that while one of them was sick-- after a few times of them getting sick one right after the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
